If Voltaire Had A Cat
by BestxBeyblade18
Summary: A small parody about Voltaire's pet cat and Kai Hiwatari.


The old man closed the car door behind him, before walking into the huge mansion which was under his name. Voltaire Hiwatari, walking past the icy huge garden, into the front door, slamming it sharply behind him. The warmth of the house invaded the cold goosebumps on his ageing skin. "Grandson!" The older Russian called out, awaiting for a reaction or response. "I have some news" Voltaire strictly commented.

Watching within his crimson eyes, his blood was sitting in the luxury front room. Sitting on a rug, twiddling with his blue beyblade, which Voltaire couldn't stand, due to the fact the blade was from Kai`s father. Who walked out.

The small young bluenette child glanced his crimson eyes upon the older Hiwatari with a innocent face. Wondering what was the call was about, as it was rare him and his grandfather spoke. "Yes Grand father?" Kai paused, spotting something in Voltaire's manly hands.

In the huge cold hands of the old man sat a small, Persian kitten glancing around its new home impressed. Well until he saw Kai? A threat to territory? A stranger ? Or just completion "Meow" The kitten looked up at the old man giving him a innocent look, wanting a stroke and some cream, maybe a pillow. Oh yea he could get use to this, but the Persian kitten didn't like its competitor, the small blue haired boy.

"This is my new cat. Precious" Voltaire pointed out in such a sharp tone, before stroking the cat. Giving the animal the love and attention it deserves. "My little precious" Then scratching behind his ear.

Meanwhile in the front room, Kai just shrugged it off. Not really interested. The cat wasn't going to make that much of a difference in this empty house - The bluenette thought to himself.

* * *

Little did the once little Russian know, the cat became more spoilt as time went on. Kai was now 16, just finished his 3rd world championship. Enjoying his time off, back at home in the Hiwatari house. Especially as there were no rules since Voltaire got banned out the country Russia for some many years, a few years ago. (Season 1) Everything was perfect. Accept for one small cat. "You little runt!" Kai gasped in shock. These pair were just like chalk and cheese in the luxury mansion.

The cat smirked and stretched out on Kai's pillow before getting up, he had taken his time to rip up some of Kai's Beyblade designs as revenge. It was stressful for the Poor Persian to know it will never see his beloved master again, Voltaire hadn't come home and now this, boy is back . The cat hissed at the thought.

"That's it!" The broad Russian grabbed his glass of water which was on the bed-stand, then shook the glass sharply in the cats direction. "Why haven't I got rid of you?! Yet I'll never know!" Kai slapped his forehead.

The Persian jumped out the way quickly letting the water hit Kai's all important expensive top of the range phone and IPod that was beside him. Giving a cheeky purr. Precious jumped off the bed and walked in to Kai's closet – Time for the bathroom , the Persian smirked and did his business in one of the Russian's shoe's.

Twitching, not believing how the animal can out smart such a clever teenager. Kai couldn't control his frustration, as this was day in and day out material. Whenever he wasn't beyblading in a tournament, he was battling an animal. _Oh your so being sent to have your balls chopped off_ - The Russian thought to himself as the smell from the closet became stronger.

Precious walks out of the closet with his nose held high, in act of being superior to the teenager, it was time to get fed " MEOW!" He said furiously and demanded to have cream for breakfast. Its eyes fastened in the Teenager with was after all his territory threat day in and day out, Precious thought of new ways to out smart him.

"Excuse me?" Kai twitched once more, before walking closer to the small 2 ft fuzz ball. Placing his huge foot underneath its wealthy huge belly, before shifting the cat back into the closet. "You can live with your own smell since I have to." Closing the closet door then locking it.

"MEOW MEOW MEEEEOW!" The Persian started its noises. _No way, he will be treated like this NOT IN HIS HOUSE!_ Precious started clawing Kai's clothes, shirts making a complete mess and at the same time still screeching noises and meowing. This is war! And this cat will not lose to a human that is beneath him, then he spotted something Kai's old Beyblade parts.

Too busy checking out his own phone and iPod. Kai sighed in annoyance and walked downstairs. Hearing on the ceiling above him the cat make such a racket. Loud bangs against the floor and roaring like a kitten. "Yea, you do that" The bluenette rolled his eyes, before hearing something echo through his ears catching his attention. The answering machine. "Oh brother"

"Hello Grandson. I know it has been a while since I saw you both. But I`d like to know the updates on my baby precious. I miss him. Speak to you soon. Voltaire~"

Meanwhile in the background, the butler picked up the phone from another room. The cat kept going on with his noises, hissing and screeching as if its busy getting strangled. The old trusty butler spoke into the phone. "Hiwatrai house hold" Winston spoke into the phone still hearing the Persian "Winston speaking"

"Oh fuck." Kai gasped, already hearing Voltaire shout and scream down the phone about how the butler told the current situation of the cat. Darting off upstairs to the closet, unlocking everything and opening the door. He paused wanting to pass out from shock. "Im gonna sell your skin!" Kai screeched.

Precious smirked walking past Kai with his nose in the air to the phone and gave a meow into the phone, as if they where having an conversation, leaving Kai to sort out the mess in his closet. "Meow." He added in a last attempted to make his master to come home, and glared at Kai with a hiss.

* * *

"You`re welcome to keep him if you like?" Kai mumbled, rolling his crimson eyes watching his old childhood opponent walk into the house. "Someone likes you at least" Kai added and sat on the living-room sofa updating his beyblade. Trying to keep it out of the cats reach for his bit-beasts sake.

The Persian lied on the red heads lap purring and snuggling his head against his chest "Oh come on Kai? You always said he's a pain. But he seems a perfectly normal cat to me." Tala said stroking a hand over the felines back. The cat gave Kai a cheeky glance.

"Then keep him. I got no problems with that." Kai smirked and looked into the kitchen seeing the cat had helped itself to the fridge once again. Ate all the ham. "It ran off last week, came back with a kitten." The bluenette placed his beyblade into his pocket not daring to look at Tala.

Tala smirked "Kai are you getting your ass owned by a cat?" The Blitzkrieg smirked and patted the cats head. Precious stood up and stretched out looking Kai dead in the eye as a stand off like some old western film "Its just a animal after all." Tala was dying to laugh.

Kai shrugged and got the message that Tala didn't believe him. "Whatever".

* * *

A few minutes latter Tala's eyes widened "Kai something wrong with your cat." He pointed at the floor where the Persian laid cringing as if he was in pain terribly "What's up with it?" He asked in slight worried looked like it was dying.

"Shame." Kai wasn't really interested, turning his attention to a beyblading magazine. Reading the newest statements and ideas for the sport. "Hmmmm" Triggering a slight sense of curiosity beneath him.

The Persian have a Meow in terror and pain "Kai seriously call a vet." Tala said getting up "Cant just let it die that way." He added about to leave, not willing to be part of the stupid animal's suffering. Tala waved the butler to call a vet "See you latter Kai" The red haired Russian added before stepping out. The Persian crawled closer to Kai in a look of desperation.

Not bothered at all, Kai felt the small paw place onto his shoe. "Look Precious, your life insurance is something like 5 million." The bluenette smirked and turned the page of his magazine. Not daring to look his crimson eye upon the animal.

The Persian gave another load screech in pain then laid still on Kai's shoe, not moving an inch not making a sound just laying there there. 2tf cat was drifting off now with a soft Pain-ish look on face. _This was the end or the wa_r?

Lowering the magazine, he spotted the state of the cat in the corner of his eye. Kai smirked and then placed his magazine down upon the sofa beside him. "Keep going." Feeling not a slight sense of sympathy within him. Enjoying the echoes.

Precious managed to crawl onto Kai's lap twitching as if it was his last moment of life. The Persian wiggled slightly before it happened. Yes it really did happened. Sffft an soft sound came from the cat, passing gas - silent but deadly. The cat then got up jumped of his lap and gave a sinker.

Pausing for a moment not having the slightest idea of what just happened. The bluenette just sat there speechless, not believing what that extra bit of attention was about. "Fake dying?" Kai shrugged and then picked up his magazine. But then paused, as something entered the air up Kai`s nose. "YOU DIRTY PRICK!" Throwing his magazine at the small animal.


End file.
